dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mai
This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Eriko Tamura, see Mai (Eriko Tamura). | Date of death = 774 Age (Revived) | Race = Human | FamConnect = Pilaf (Boss) Shu (Comrade) }} Mai is Emperor Pilaf's female follower. She always works with Shu and although she's quite intelligent (even more so in Funimation's dub), the two of them always manage to fail their objectives. She's a beautiful, calculating enemy who always resorts to weaponry and technology, her serious tone is a foil to Shu's comic personality. Biography Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Mai assisted Emperor Pilaf in collecting the Dragon Balls with Shu. When a spy tracker spotted a glow in Skull Valley Shu and Mai came there only to see it was nothing but a bunch of Wolves. Shu and Mai were able to get away but Goku kicked down their plane causing them to crash. When they finally got back to Pilaf's Castle they were forced on another mission to get a dragon ball from Roshi the Turtle Hermit. When they got there Roshi already gave it to "a pretty girl on the beach". Roshi pushed there submarine into the ocean but put a hole causing them to sink to the bottom. Later during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempted to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on their house wagon Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing Goku, Bulma and Oolong gone they both go in seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it. When they both get back Pilaf tortures them by shocking them for their failure. When Goku and the others are on their way with six of the Dragon Balls, Mai tells Shu to attack them and take the balls. Mai then drives Shu with the dragon balls back to pilafs castle. Missing the ball Goku was carrying they gassed a room they were in to get the last Dragon Ball. Pilaf summons the dragon with the intention on ruling the world but Oolong interrupts and wishes for a pair of Panties. Shu and Mai using her machine gun are sent to go after Oolong and the others. They captured all of them and put them in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them. That night Goku turned into a Giant Ape from the Full Moon and smashed Pilaf's castle. Being in bed at the time Mai had to escape with Shu and Pilaf in a plane while still in her night gown. Using a missle to attack Goku causing him to fall Pilaf orders to go down. Realizing Goku isn't dead he grabs a tower and throws it at a plane causing them to crash. After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle he gives Mai and Shu guns and orders them to kill the rest of them but when Mai see's Pilaf running in the opposite direction she follows him along with Shu. Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later Pilaf begins his search for the dragon balls again. Mai escorted Pilaf through a town to the location of a dragon ball which was an antique shop. The owner told Pilaf he has a Dragon Ball and gave him lots of money for it. When they came out of the store Goku was out there demanding to have the ball. Mai takes her gun out and shoots at him so they can get a chance to leave to his flying fortress. Back at the fortress it breaks revealing that the ball is fake. Mai glues it back together and gives it to Goku to get him away. Mai posses as one of Goku's Cousins while Shu disguises himself as Goku to get the real dragon ball which is it his wedding that he was unaware of. The Dragon Ball was in a Pterodactyl that the Ox King killed for the feast. While at the banquet they get the dragon ball but the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Ox Kings Village. They escape back to the flying fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the red ribbon army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a box causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While at a picnic Mai was watching a surveillance camera showing Goku fighting his disguised Grandpa Gohan. When she saw that Baba was going to reveal the location of the Dragon Ball they got into a limo and drove off. While Mai was driving the limo Goku spotted them and demanded the Dragon Ball. Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out there Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Goku was able to damage Mai's machine making her jump on top of Shu's and run away. Goku then caught up and punched a missle back at them causing there machines to break and give up the dragon ball. King Piccolo Saga In the King Piccolo Saga, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Mai help King Piccolo acquire the Dragon Balls, only to later be thrown off their own ship by the demon king. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga At the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, we see an aged Mai that is still under Emperor Pilaf's command. Baby Saga Later in the episode, "Piccolo's Decision", she makes a cameo with Shu and Pilaf as they're saved by Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Movies Mystical Adventure Mai is seen working on a Dragon Radar with Pilaf and Shu for Mercenary Tao and Master Shen. Live Action Movie Mai appears in Dragonball Evolution as Lord Piccolo's right-hand henchwoman. In the movie she is even colder, able to kill without batting an eye. She is also much more serious and much more adept at fighting hand-to-hand. Voice Actors *Funimation dub: Julie Franklin (Cynthia Cranz in Mystical Adventure) *Ocean dub: Teryl Rothery Trivia .]] * Mai makes a cameo appearance in the Dragon Ball Z film Bojack Unbound on a playing card as the Queen. de:Mai Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters